


Winds Of Change

by slaykean



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, babs is getting emo, kind of, selina ships it, tabby is just sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaykean/pseuds/slaykean
Summary: “I wish you’d smile the way you used too”This is really short I’m sorry





	Winds Of Change

Barbara sighed as she looked over Tabitha who was sleeping on the couch. The sirens had recently purchased a new place with the new found free time in their hands thanks to penguin being in Arkham, And now gratefully, Tabitha had time for her evening nap. 

Little things like napping even, is what Barbara found so mundane of her past lover. There was something about the way Tabitha's nose crinkled or when she mumbled during her sleep that made Barbara fall in love over and over again. She just wished things could go back to the way it was. When things were easier. When the two of them planned on ruling gotham together (plus butch). 

Yet Barbara never really gave him any thought. It was always Tabitha. She only tolerated Butch because he made Tabitha happy— and that was what really mattered to Barbara. 

"Oh, how things have changed." Barbara spoke in a raspy, quiet voice. God, how much really missed her. She couldn't even begin to explain how sorry she was for the many things she did to Tabitha. Killing Butch, always wanting to be at the top, over all just being selfish. 

There are times when Barbara wonders that if she never killed Butch, would her and Tabitha still be together? Would they ever make it back up to the top? The world may never know. What really matters is the future. How is she gonna get her back? 

"I wish you'd smile the way you used too." Barbara told Tabitha, knowing that she couldn't even hear her. 

Barbara heard very quiet footsteps approach near. They were barely even audible. Selina.

"You still love her, don't you?" Selina said. 

"I never stopped."


End file.
